Incondicionalmente
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Para amar alguém, não basta apenas sentir paixão ou desejo... É preciso amar o outro acima de tudo, incondicionalmente... [RemusTonks] Songfic com Incondicionalmente, do Capital Inicial.


Incondicionalmente

**Eu sigo você onde você for**

**Eu preciso de você pra aliviar a minha dor**

Lupin entrou na Toca. Cansado. Moído, com mais precisão. Desejando morrer.

Dumbledore já não vivia. O maior dos mestres, o único que confiara nele, aquele a quem ele, um lobisomem, um infeliz, devia tanto. Devia a ele sua vida, sua redescoberta, e, principalmente, devia a ele sua confiança. E agora ele não existia mais. Não ouvir mais sua voz agradável e ver o brilho de seus olhos azuis tão perspicazes.

— Vamos indo tentar dormir — disse Arthur. Sua voz estava estranha, e ele sabia o porquê. — Remus, você pode dormir no quarto de Fred e George.

— E Molly? — perguntou o lobisomem.

— Ela vai cuidar de Bill esta noite. Ela e Fleur. Chegarão só amanhã de manhã.

— Arthur… Você está bem?

— Eu… estou. Sim, estou, Remus. Só preciso dormir.

— Não é o único…

Arthur esboçou um sorriso fraco.

— Vou indo. Boa noite, Remus.

— Boa noite, Arthur.

No momento em que os pés de Arthur subiram a escada e desapareceram lá em cima, Lupin ouviu a porta se abrir atrás de si. Já sabia quem era.

— Tonks — disse, cansado.

A garota o olhou do fundo de seus olhos atualmente verdes, lágrimas marejando seus olhos.

— Remus…

**Eu já estive aqui, e ouço a sua voz**

**Me dizendo que há um oceano entre nós**

— Precisamos conversar — disse a garota, se aproximando.

— Por favor, Tonks… Estou cansado. Quero que o chão abra e me engula. Não… não precisamos discutir isso mais uma vez.

— Você nunca vai mudar de opinião, não é? Estou me destruindo por causa de você, Remus. Estou me destruindo.

— Eu… eu já disse. Meu Deus, por que você não entende? Por que não procura outra pessoa, alguém que possa te fazer feliz?

— Só você pode me fazer feliz! — exclamou Tonks.

— Eu não consigo nem fazer a mim mesmo feliz. E não vou conseguir fazê-la feliz também.

**Eu sigo você aonde você for**

**Eu preciso de você pra aliviar a minha dor**

— Pára! — exclamou Tonks alto. — Pára de me machucar, pára de me abater! Será que _você _não entende? Eu te amo, seu infeliz!

— Tonks, pare, Arthur pode acordar…

— DANE-SE, REMUS LUPIN! CHEGA DE FALAR BAIXO, CHEGA DE ME CONTER! EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ, CHEGA DE ME DAR DESCULPAS! DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ MORTO, SABIA? E VOCÊ, AÍ, COM SUAS IDIOTICES, COM SUA MALDITA DEPRESSÃO!

De repente, Tonks fechou a boca. As feições de Remus haviam enrijecido.

— Remus…

— Você está certa. Eu sou um inútil mesmo.

**Te incomoda que eu fale assim?**

**O que mais você quer mudar em mim?**

— Pára. Chega — disse a garota, alarmada.

Lupin saiu das vistas de Tonks, indo para a sala, se sentindo apenas um invólucro vazio, uma casca sem vida largada no sofá. Primeiro James e Lily. Depois Frankie e Alice. Daí, Sirius. Agora, Dumbledore. E ele só soubera ficar parado como um inútil chorando e em depressão. Podia fazer alguém feliz, quanto mais Tonks?

Um arrepio percorreu suas costas quando duas mãos pequenas e delicadas correram pelos seus cabelos grisalhos.

— Tonks.

— Não fique assim. Eu te amo.

— Por favor, não fale isso.

— Você tirou minha saúde e minha segurança. Até isso você quer me tirar?

**Você me quer**

**Incondicionalmente**

**Ou me quer mas**

**Um tanto diferente**

— Você nunca vai mudar.

— Nunca — sorriu ela. — Ainda bem que pelo menos isso você entendeu. É assim que você me quer?

— Eu não posso te querer.

— Não é uma questão de posso ou não posso, Remus. É uma questão de sinto. Eu gosto de você assim. Incondicionalmente. E não há nada que você possa fazer. Pode me mudar, mas não tirar isso de mim, beleza?

**Eu já estive aqui e ouço a sua voz**

**Me dizendo que há um oceano entre nós**

— Nymphadora… Não faça isso comigo, pelo amor de Deus — disse Remus, quando sentiu os lábios da garota acariciarem a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

— Não adianta nem me chamar de Nymphadora. Hoje eu não vou deixar que você faça isso comigo de novo.

— Quantas vezes eu já disse? Eu sou perigoso, Tonks! E se eu te machucar, nunca mais me perdoaria… Nunca…

— Você insiste em ver coisas onde não há coisas para se ver…

**Que tipo de poder te satisfaz?**

**Por que você quer** **que sejamos tão iguais?**

**Te incomoda que eu fale assim?**

**O que mais você quer mudar em mim?**

Tonks deu a volta no sofá e acariciar o rosto de Lupin, que virou seu rosto. A mão dela se enrijeceu.

— Você quer me deixar como você?… — ela sussurrou. — Você está me tornando como você. Uma deprimida sem futuro.

Lupin olhou para ela com seus olhos francos.

— Pare com isso.

— É isso que você sempre quis — murmurou Tonks. — Ter poder sobre mim. Me rebaixar, me deprimir, acabar comigo…

— Pára. Você sabe que não é assim.

— Me dominar, me anular…

— Pára.

— Me diminuir, me matar aos pouquinhos, me aniquilar…

— Pára!

Remus levantou e segurou firme os braços de Tonks. Os dois se encaravam nos olhos.

— Pára com isso — sussurrou ele, destacando cada palavra. — Você sabe que não é assim. Você sabe que eu nunca ia querer te ver como eu sou, um lixo humano. E nem suficientemente humano.

— Eu te incomodo? — perguntou Tonks, passando suavemente a língua pelos lábios rosados e carnudos. Lupin sentiu uma vertigem.

— Você me mata.

**Você me quer**

**Incondicionalmente**

**Ou me quer mas**

**Um tanto diferente**

Já estavam se beijando ardentemente no sofá.

— Chega de sofrer — disse Tonks.

— Chega — concordou Lupin, sorrindo e acariciando os cabelos novamente cor-de-rosa da garota.

— E você não se incomoda comigo?

— Não. Eu te amo… Incondicionalmente.

— Bem, eu também te amo… Só que não incondicionalmente.

— E quais são as condições? — sussurrou Lupin no ouvido da garota.

— Hum… Deixa eu ver… Nunca mais me fazer sofrer, deixar de ficar tendo pena de si mesmo e… dizer que me ama agora.

— Eu te amo.

— De novo…

— Eu te amo. Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo…

O lobisomem cercou Tonks no sofá e beijou-lhe, voluptuosamente.

— Incondicionalmente.


End file.
